


Clear to Land

by PuffMonster



Series: Clear to Land [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffMonster/pseuds/PuffMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of one-shots from the relationship of Richard Grayson and Jason Todd. </p><p>Dick and Jason met each other the day that Dick was orphaned, when his parents were killed. The Wayne-family took in the poor boy, and soon, he began training, with his mentor and adoptive father, Bruce Wayne. He was however thrown out into a world of terrors and crime, when the former Robin, Jason, dies, and therefore has to take his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pet Name

**Author's Note:**

> Their ages are a bit messed up. Jason is the oldest, and by some years. Dick is under the age of 18.

”Jason, people are always making fun of my name!” Dick exclaimed as another notification popped up on his Facebook page, written by one of his friends: Dick, you suck = you suck dick ;), it read.

  
Jason groaned in frustration when his last strike on the sandbag before him, was misplaced. He had given Dick permission to stay and do his homework in Jason’s apartment, on one condition though, which was that Jason was not to be disturbed as he trained, since he knew how easily Dick would be able to draw his attention away from his training.

  
“It’s not even creative. I mean, he could have at least put a bit effort into it.” He said with a pout as he turned around on Jason’s office chair, to face Jason, who just leaned up against the sandbag, sweat running down his forehead and naked arms. “Your shirt is soaked.” Dick pointed out, as he looked Jason over.

  
At that comment, Jason let out another frustrated sigh and turned around I one swift manner to hammer his fist against the sandbag in one hard slam, that sent it flying across the room. “Why can’t you keep your fucking mouth shut, Grayson?” He asked, still facing away from the younger person.

  
The comment made Dick pull a ridiculous face that most of all read offended, before letting out a small huff. “Because I like speaking with my fucking boyfriend, Todd.” He snickered out before getting up from the chair. He grabbed his backpack and began gathering his books from the table he had sat at.

  
When Jason heard the tumult of Dick getting up from his chair, he turned around and slowly walked closer to the younger boy as he observed him. Dick was just about to close his laptop when Jason’s hand came to rest on top of his own on the still open laptop. Dick twisted his torso to the side, so that he could look up at Jason who seemed to be highly interested in something on the computer screen. A small smile crept onto the older boy’s features as he read something on the screen, which caused Dick to frown at him. “Jaso-“

  
“You do suck dick, though,” Jason interrupted and returned his gaze to Dick, who was now watching the older boy with his mouth agape and eyes big and bright, “and you do it happily, as far as I’m concerned.” Jason followed the comment up with a mischievous smirk that made Dick blush crimson red.

  
“Sh-shut up.” Stammered Dick as he stared in awe at Jason, whose smile only seemed to widen as he saw Dick’s facial expression evolve.

  
He bent down and leaned in close, his lips ghosting along Dick’s ear as he whispered; “Only if you suck my dick, Dick.”

  
There was a long pause, where everything seemed to not be in motion. Jason and Dick were close, and it was hot between the fiery blush that was now painting Dick’s entire face and neck, and Jason’s hot breath in his ear. It would be so easy for Jason to just grab Dick, have his way with him, as he craved so eternally. To pull him close. To kiss and touch him, until Dick was a whimpering mess under his hands. Lead him to the sofa and strip him naked. Let him strip Jason naked. Let little naïve and inexperienced Richard explore his body until they both could not stand it anymore. To take him. Fuck him senseless from behind as he would scream and beg for more. Give it all to him and make him co-

  
The illusion was shattered when time seemed to go back at a normal pace again, and Jason felt a hard punch collide with his chest. “I’m going home, you perv!” Dick called as he turned around in Jason’s grip and shook him off him. He made his way to the door of Jason’s apartment and opened it quickly.

  
First, when the door had slipped open, Jason seemed catch up with what was happening. “No! Babe, come back!” He called and smiled warmly at the boy in his door. “Babe…” He trailed off, as Dick went out the door and pulled it closed behind him. “Damn.” He swore to himself as he let his body fall down into the office chair that earlier had been occupied by his boyfriend. He sighed as he moved his hand down south, to hover over his aching, clothed erection. “Damn gymnast.”

  
Just then, the door peeked open to reveal the smiling face of Richard Grayson. “I’ll see you tomorrow, perv.” He said playfully before disappearing behind the door, closing it after himself.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys' first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible15 made a suggestion for a "first meeting" chapter, so here it is!  
> Jason is about 11 years old. Hope you enjoy it!  
> Oh, and I do not own these characters - DC Comics does.

”Dick, dear, why aren’t you dressed yet?” 

Dick’s head snapped to the side in surprise when he heard his mother’s voice. When his eyes met hers, he bit his lower lip in embarrassment and dropped his cat plush, “Mom,” He dragged out the one syllable of the word in a long and pleading tone, “I don’t wanna do it tonight.” He said and scrambled, not so gracefully, to his feet before running to his mother. 

“Do not want to.” She corrected her son as she crouched down to face him. She pulled him close by his waist and lifted his head up to look at her. “How come you do not want to perform tonight, honey?” She asked softly, running her thumb over his cheekbone, which only seemed to deepen the pout that was currently painted onto her son’s features. 

“Dick, answer your mother.”

Both Dick and his mother seemed surprised by his father’s presence behind his mother. “Sorry, mommy. I just – I do not want to, tonight. I am tired.” Dick said softly as he moved to look back at his mom. “I have a bad feeling.” 

That statement made Dick’s father crouch down behind his wife and look concerned at their son, “A bad feeling? In your tommy?” He asked and placed his hand softly on Dick’s forehead. “You don’t seem to have a fever, honey.” 

Dick shook his head and pouted up at his father. “No, I am not feeling bad. I have a bad feeling – about tonight, about performing.”

“Awe, honey, it is cute how you still get stage frightened every time we do a show.” His mother cooed, and squeezed at his chubby cheeks. When the action from his mother just seemed to make Dick pout even more and let out a frustrated whine, his father moved in to poke him teasingly in the side, which made Dick pull away from his parents, almost falling backwards as the laughter ripped through his body.

“STOP!” He called as he stumbled and landed on his butt on the floor of their trailer. His parents crowded closer to their laughing son and began tickling at his sides, making little Dick lash out to try to get them away. “I surrender!” he cried out in pure glee in between his fits of laughter.

His parents obeyed and instead helped their son back on his feet. “Now, go get ready, Richard.” His mother said and swatted his butt softly. “Come when you are done changing.” She said before taking her husbands’ hand and disappeared from the trailer. 

 

*~*

 

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, The Flying Grayson’s!” The announcer roared into the microphone as the audience cheered for the circus’ biggest act to come on stage. The entire circus tent went black as everyone waited in anticipation for the act to begin. A great light appeared in the middle of the tent, to light up an empty spot. Soon, the light began to pan around to tent, out to reach the audience and then back on stage. It travelled up and up, until it stopped 50 feet from the ground, on a platform where three people were standing, dressed in the most ridiculous outfits. The audience roared and The Flying Grayson’s’ all waved with big, bright smiles plastered on their faces.

“As always, performing without a net!” The announcer yelled excitedly.

The man made it to the edge of the platform the family was standing on, and reached out to grab a trapeze which was strapped to the tall pole that went through the platform and up into the top of the tent, holding it up. He leapt from the platform with an iron tight grip on the trapeze as he swung through the air. His muscles tensed in his arms just before he let go of the trapeze and soared, gracefully and free, just until he grabbed at another trapeze and swung in that. He let go of the trapeze to make a small twist in the air, which made it possible for him to grab at the trapeze with the back of his knees, so that he was hanging upside down and facing his family. 

Soon after, his wife made it to edge of the platform and jumped, just in time, to catch the first trapeze that was swinging through the air. The two acrobats were looking at each other as they swung through the air, smiling broadly. As both their trapezes swung towards each other, the woman let go of her trapeze and flung her body through the air, making a graceful pirouette mid-air before connecting with her husband at their hands, grasping onto each other tightly. 

The audience cheered loudly, some of them standing up, clapping wildly. 

All the cheering muffled the terrified cry coming from the platform, and made the only indication that there in fact was something wrong, was the small boy, the last Grayson, still standing on the platform, running to the edge before falling to his knees as he reached his arms out towards his parents. They were so far away.

The strings that the trapezes were hanging from snapped.

“MOMMY! DADDY!” 

 

*~*

 

Dick did not know when or how, but somehow he had been transported from the platform and down onto the ground. The tent was mostly empty – the only person back was him, staring at the bloody spot in the middle of the ground where he had seen his parents’ bodies collide with the hard surface. The mess of broken bones had been removed – how, Dick did not know, but he knew one thing for a fact – they were gone. 

“Richard?” A voice broke through to Dick, and he slowly tilted his head to the side, to look up at a tall and dark man who was standing with an older boy beside him. Dick could not look at the man – his entire appearance terrified Dick, so he let his eyes fall onto the boy. The boy whose hair was short and black. His eyes big and scared as he looked back at Dick. “Richard?”

Answer the adults, Richard, Dick reminded himself and tore his eyes away from the boy to look up at the man. Only then did he realize that the man had moved and was now crouching before him, making him look less terrifying, Dick thought. 

When he made it to answer his elder, the only sound that broke through his trembling lips was a pained wail, which even surprised himself. It did not sound human to his own ears. He wanted it to stop, so he covered his ears with his hands as he began crying harder, trying to keep the ungodly sounds away. 

He was lost in his own world, pictures of his parents flashing through his mind, their smiling faces, the feeling of their arms around him, the feeling of their soft lips upon his own – it was all ripped away in one swift moment when he felt a new pair of arms around him. They were not as big and strong as his parents’ were, but they held on tightly. He clung to the body next to him and cried into the neck of the person, as he heard soft words being whispered above him. 

When his cries died down, he distanced himself from the person who held him, looked up, and was met by a pair of concerned and wet green eyes. “Yes, I’m – I am Richard.” He whispered softly, gripping at the boy’s shirt tightly. 

The man’s voice came from behind the green-eyed boy, “Hi, Richard. I’m Bruce and this is Jason,” he offered and placed a hand on the boy’s – Jason’s shoulder and squeezed. He crouched down to look over Jason’s shoulder at Dick, but Dick dug his head down a bit, hiding behind Jason’s shoulder. Bruce let out a small chuckle and sighed. He was silent for a while before speaking again. “How old are you, Richard?”

“6, Sir.” 

Dick saw Bruce nod slowly, looking defeated down at the ground. Dick let out a whimper and looked up at Jason who offered him a small and slightly pained smile. He felt a shift in Jason’s body before he turned his head to look up at man who was standing behind him.

“Can we keep him, Bruce?”


	3. Studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is studying for his early exams, but it's hard to do when you're a 17-year-old college student and a part-time vigilante.

It was late, the sun had already set down behind the horizon, leaving the sky painted by a pink shade that seemed as though it stretched for miles and miles around the globe, when Red Hood arrived at the Wayne manor. He turned off the engine of his motorcycle before he let it fall down into the wet grass at the gates. As the cycle hit the earth with a small thud, Red Hood groaned in pain. The night’s troubles had been quite the handful, that had left Red Hood with small cuts on his entire body, and a broken helmet that now only covered half his face. He slowly made his way to the gate, struggling to climb it because of his injuries, but managed at last. He kept close to the enormous bush sculptures that Bruce so consistently loved, to not be seen by anyone. As he snuck through the garden his final destination came into his sight; Dick’s bedroom.

The window that faced the garden had its’ curtains drawn, yet it was still clear that the lights were still on behind the thick blue curtains. When Red Hood made it to the main house right underneath Dick’s room, he threw his grabbling hook. When it had caught on something on the roof, he placed his thick boots on the wall and began climbing it. He tried to keep quiet, but found it hard with how his bruises and cuts ached and itched. 

He soon made it to the window, which he picked the lock on so that it would open for him. As it did, he climbed inside and slowly pulled the curtains aside so that he could have a look inside the big room: The bed was neatly made, cushion after cushion placed upon the thick blanket that covered the bed. Books were scattered on the floor, all of them opened. They seemed to form a circle, which in the middle had a young Dick Grayson, passed out, in what looked like was in the middle of his study session. He was lying on his side, curled up into a small ball in the ocean of books. His hair was messy, and his mouth was slightly open, leaving a small trail of saliva running down his cheek. It was all very Dick, Red Hood thought. 

He couldn’t help but to smile at the picture before him. As he placed his boots upon the wooden floor of Dick’s room, he began to walk slowly over to the collapsed body on the floor. He crouched down beside him and slowly removed his gloves from his hands before reaching out and stroking Dick’s naked arm. When Dick didn’t move at the touch, Red Hood smiled to himself and moved his hand to carefully remove a stray of hair that had fallen before Dick’s eyes. “Dick.” He whispered softly and shook his head when, once again, Dick didn’t seem to register his presence. “Dick.” He said again, this time a little louder. The rise of volume in his voice seemed to wake up Dick, who slowly opened one of his eyes to look up at Red Hood. His hand that he hadn’t used to cushion under his head moved to his cheek, slowly removing the saliva trail. “Jason?” He asked in a small and hoarse voice, which was followed by a small cough that made his entire body shake. 

“Yeah, it’s me. Time for bed, kiddo.” Red Hood announced as he pulled at Dick’s arm to get him to stand up. Dick frowned as he was yanked to his feet. He abruptly moved his arms from Red Hood’s grip as he looked up at him, his frown turning into a small pout. A pout that Red Hood found absolutely adorable, but he wasn’t going to admit that, ever. 

“I am not a kid.” Dick argued and crossed his arms across his chest, like a… Just like a fucking child, Red Hood thought. 

A snort left Red Hoods mouth as he took in Dick’s posture, “Yeah right.”

Only then, when Dick watched the words slip out between Red Hood’s lips, did he notice the broken helmet. His eyes got comically large as he took in the cuts that were painted across the visible part of Red Hood’s face and down his neck, how his jacket was missing a sleeve, and his shirt underneath the open jacket was torn to reveal his bruised skin. “Jason!” Dick gasped as he reached out to caress Red Hood’s jaw, which visibly relaxed under Dick’s soft touch. “What happened to you?” He whispered softly before removing Red Hood’s helmet entirely, revealing Jason’s face. 

Jason only chuckled before he pushed at Dick’s hand, “Nothing, I’m fine.” He said calmly, which only seemed to make Dick more nervous. 

“You are not. You’re bleeding, Jay!” Dick protested in a high-pitched voice, a voice that Jason was so accustomed to hear by now, and that no longer bugged the hell out of him, like it did just a few months earlier. He couldn’t help but to find the concern evident in Dick’s voice endearing, but once again, he would never admit to it. 

“Shut up, and go to bed. It’s late and you have exams tomorrow morning.” Jason said, his voice rising a bit in volume, as he ordered Dick. 

“Why didn’t you call me? You were out on patrol, and it was clearly a tough night.” Dick asked, his voice still slightly high-pitched but also very demanding. He stared daggers at Jason for a while, waiting for an answer, but when he realized that Jason wasn’t going to answer him, he let out a breath and sighed. “Why didn’t you call me, Jason?” He asked again, his voice soft and small as he looked devastated, up at the older guy. 

“You were busy studying, Dick. I didn’t wanna disturb you,” He said and rolled his eyes, “but I can see that I could’ve disturbed you all that I wanted, since you used the time fucking sleeping.” Jason retorted, his voice dropping into a lower octave that made Dick’s blood run cold. 

“I…” Dick tried to argue, but did not know what to say, so he just ended up breathing out a small, “sorry.” 

Jason shrugged as he grabbed at Dick’s lower arm and began pulling him over to the bed. “I am not the one failing my exam tomorrow.” He reminded Dick as he sat down on the edge of the bed, Dick standing before ham, between his legs. 

“You are such an ass, Jason.” Dick said, relieved that the anger in Jason’s voice had faded. 

“Yeah, yeah, so you keep saying. Now, strip.” He said and yanked at Dick’s shirt. 

Dick whacked Jason’s hand away from his shirt in one swift motion before placing both of his knees on the bed, on each side of Jason’s thighs. Jason chuckled at Dick’s boldness and circled his hands around Dick’s waist to pull him in closer, so that that their chests and foreheads were touching. “You should sleep, you loser.” Jason whispered. His voice had once again dropped down in his lower register, but this time, it was clear to Dick that it was out of lust. 

“Yeah, yeah, so you keep saying.” Dick repeated teasingly as he moved his hand from Jason’s shoulder down underneath his jacket and down his torso.

“Dick.” Jason warned, though his smile showed that he loved every touch that Dick let him have. He slid one of his hands down to the small of Dick’s back and pulled him closer, so that their lips met in a passionate kiss. Jason softly nibbled at Dick’s bottom lip, which caused Dick to let out a small gasp through parted lips. Jason took that as an invitation and immediately slipped his tongue inside Dick’s mouth. He tasted of coffee and mint toothpaste, a smell that Jason had always found very ‘Dick’.   
Dick let out a small moan as Jason entered his mouth and pressed his body impossibly closer to Jason’s. 

Jason’s hand moved further south, down to Dick’s perfectly round ass, where he squeezed one of his cheeks roughly, earning another moan from Dick, this time a bit louder and needier. This continued on for a while, them, kissing passionately as Jason groped Dick’s slim and muscular body, and Dick, running his hands up and down Jason’s torso and arm, pulling, squeezing, showing as he moved against him. Jason had begun letting out small groans of pleasure, and let out a whimper as Dick lowered himself onto Jason’s lap and began thrusting against Jason’s clothed, erected cock.   
Jason’s hands immediately flew to Dick’s hips where he gripped hard, probably leaving bruises, to stop him from moving. “Hell no, Golden Boy.” Jason breathed out, his breaths coming out in hard puffs. 

Dick pulled away far enough so that he could look Jason in the eye. He was biting his lower lip, and a beautiful blush had spread across his cheeks. “Fuck, you’re hot.” Jason said in disbelieve. This made Dick laugh, all out of breath, and it was beautiful, Jason thought. “Bed, Richard.” He whispered and moved around so that he could lower Dick’s body onto the bed. 

Dick smiled up at him and reached out for him, “Stay.” He whined softly.

“I’ll just take a quick shower and then join you.” Jason said softly and smiled down at the boy. “Don’t wait up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am well aware that a normal 17-year-old boy wouldn't attend college, but Dick is very, probably closer to highly intelligent, and therefore is a few years ahead in the school system.


	4. Sleeping Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My obsession with old litterature has now, officially, rubbed off on my writing. I can't decide if that's either brilliant, or a horrible mistake, but we'll just have to see, won't we? ;)
> 
> Dick and Jason are not, I repeat, NOT, dating in this chapter.

 

The sunlight broke in through the crack in between the curtains of Jason’s bedroom window. The ray of light seemed to stir Jason awake from his heavy sleep, which made him let out a small and unhappy groan as he rolled to his side. As he did so, his body softly collided with a sleeping form, which was curled up into a small ball underneath Jason’s bedspread. It was at that sight of a young Richard Grayson pressed up against his chest, his mouth slightly agape as his breaths came out softly and continually, that the memory of the past night crept back into his mind:

 

_It was late when Jason heard a hard knock on his door. He was seated on his couch with a book in one of his hands, his cup filled with freshly made coffee in the other, and his glasses balanced on the tip of his nose, as he read one of his favourite books. A book that he had read many times before, but it never seemed to ruin the experience for him, no matter how many times that he had stormed through the entire work._

_That was why he groaned in frustration as another knock came upon the door, and broke his concentration. He sat down his cup on the table before he placed his bookmark in between the pages of the book. After placing the book beside his cup on the table, he took off his glasses and neatly folded them before placing them on top of the book._

_Another knock._

_“Fucking Christ, if a man doesn’t answer the first hundred times, he probably isn’t home!” Jason roared so loudly that the sound bounced off the walls of his small apartment, and gave a small echo._

_Another knock._

_Jason’s hand curled into a fist, his fingernails digging into his palm as he squeezed his fist tighter. When yet another knock was heard, he hammered his fist to the couch cushion in mere frustration. He was fuming with irritation when the next knock came from the door. It was not long before another knock followed. The knocks began occurring more frequently the longer he refused to get up and just answer the goddamn door, so he decided to do so not long after._

_He lifted his hand up to squeeze the bridge of his nose as he took a steadying breath before getting up to answer the door. “I fucking hope this is important, you twa-“_

_He came to a halt when he opened the door and made eye contact with none other than Richard Grayson, soaked by the rain from the storm that was raging outside. He looked horrible; his nose running, his cheeks pink and lips blue from the cold and his eyes wet and glassy._

_“Jay…” The sound that come out from between his blue lips and clattering teeth was so small and vulnerable, that Jason could not help but to let out a small compassionate sound._

_Jason just stood there, looking at the shaking boy before him, not even inviting him inside. He could not take his eyes from the boy who looked impossibly smaller than usual, just looking hopefully up at Jason._

_“Please.” Dick pleaded and took a step closer towards Jason. His step was uneasy and as soon as Jason saw him falter, he reached out and grabbed Dick by the waist to steady him and keep him from falling._

_“Fuck,” Jason muttered under his breath before pulling Dick inside the apartment and close to his chest. Dick went willingly, though was surprised by the sudden closeness from the man who normally was very distanced. His face collided with Jason’s chest softly, which made Dick let out a small “umph”._

_They stood there, in the doorway of Jason’s apartment for quite some time – Jason holding Dick close to his chest, as Dick’s hands clawed at Jason’s shirt, holding onto him for dear life as he wept against his chest, shaking violently.  One of Jason’s hands ran up Dick’s back and wrapped into his wet hair softly tucking his head backwards so that Jason could take a proper look at him. “Dick.” He commanded softly as Dick resisted looking up at him. “Dick, please.” He whispered softly._

_The pleading tone in his voice seemed to catch Dick off guard as he suddenly relaxed in Jason’s hold, letting him pull his head back to look up at him. “There you are.” Jason whispered as he for the second time that night, made eye contact with Dick. A small smile spread across Jason’s features as Dick’s sobs died down as they just looked at each other. His breathing was hard and quick, as though he was afraid that the moment would be over way, too soon. “Shhh.” Jason cooed at him and ran his hand softly through Dick’s hair. “I’m here.”_

_After a few minutes of silence as they just looked at each other, Jason decided to distance himself from the young boy. When they parted, Dick let out a small breath of air that he had been holding for quite some time. “Wanna tell me what happened?” Jason asked as he turned around and walked to the small kitchen in his apartment. “Oh, and go get me my cup. My coffee’s probably cold by now.” He moved to fill his kettle with water and put it down onto his stove before turning it on._

_Dick moved slowly, dragging his body as he went to the couch and looked down at the table. He collected the mug, but stopped when he laid his eyes upon the book with the pair of glasses on top of it. He moved the glasses from on top of the cover and smiled to himself when he read the title, “The Picture of Dorian Gray?” He called out, his voice small but filled with amusement._

_“Yeah. Do you know it?” Jason asked as he made his way towards the boy._

_Dick only nodded as he placed the mug back onto the table before picking up the book. He opened it where Jason had left his bookmark and let his eyes skim over the words, “Do you think that words can be so strong?”_

_“So strong?” Jason asked as he leaned back against the couch, looking confused at the boy before him. “What do you mean?”_

_“I mean… If Dorian hadn’t talked to Henry, hadn’t listened to all his nonsense about youth and beauty, he never would’ve went to such extremes, would he?”_

_Jason tilted his head to the side, “The doubt must have been there all along, though. I don’t believe that a human being can screw another human being’s life up just by talking to him.”_

_“But he did, though. It worked like poison, slowly and then… Then Dorian was gone, and just an empty shell.” Dick said, his voice beginning to waver as he spoke, his words falling from his lips in a rush._

_“Dick, stop bullshitting like a freakin’ girl, and just tell me what the hell is going on.” Jason said, tiredly as he moved closer and grabbed the book from Dick’s desperate hands that were now shaking._

_Dick looked pleadingly up at the green-eyed man, who was returning his gaze. His eyes were tired, Dick could tell, and his patience with Dick was slowly running out. “Do you think that I’m just like Dorian?”_

_“Naïve and beautiful?” Jason snorted and raised an eyebrow at the boy._

_Dick pulled a face at Jason, looking slightly irritated, “No, just a shell? I mean, Bruce took me under his wing when I was 6. Before that, I was a Flying Grayson, after that, I was a piece of charity for the Wayne family. Then I became a part of the Wayne family, and then I became Robin… All of this, because I was told to do it. I never did any of these things because I wanted to. I… My mind was poisoned as well – by my parents, by Bruce… By you-“ He looked back down on his shaking hands._

_“Hey! What did I ever do?!” Jason asked as he looked offended down at the boy. Who the hell did he think he was?_

_“You made it seem okay. You made life seem worth living-“_

_“It is.” Jason interrupted and reached his hand out to grab Dick by his shaking wrist. “It is, Dick.”_

_“Why did you move out? I’m so lonely and I don’t like it.” Dick whispered as he moved his head to look back up at Jason. They were so close, could feel each other’s breaths on their faces._

_“Because I didn’t want to live in the shadow of Batman or, god forbid, Bruce Wayne, anymore. I wanted to be my own person. I needed to go out and search for my own values, instead of just following him like a blind dog.” Jason said; almost spat the last words from his mouth, though regretting it as soon as he saw how Dick’s features changed into a pained and humiliated grimace. “Not that you are…” He trailed off with a sigh. He pulled Dick closer and wrapped his arms around his waist, “Look, Dick, we are in no way the same person. You’re so perfect, I mean, you’re the Boy Wonder, right? When I was Robin, he surely wasn’t called the Boy Wonder. I was just that brat that hung around Batman and was eventually killed by the Joker.”_

_Dick tensed up at the mention of Jason’s death and moved his hands to fist at the fabric of the front of Jason’s shirt._

_“You’re Richard Grayson.” He breathed out, moving his hand up over Dick’s arm and further up, stroking his cheek. Dick leaned into the touch and closed his eyes as Jason’s hand slipped into his hair and pulled at it softly. “You are, in some ways, like Dorian Gray.”_

_Dick let out a small hollow chuckle, his eyes still closed as his hands tightened in Jason’s shirt. “What, naïve and beautiful?” He asked mockingly._

_“Exactly.”_

_Dick’s eyes shot open, wide and bright, as Jason’s own passionate eyes, much closer than before, met his. They were so close, too close, but neither moved away. Instead, they inched closer, Jason’s hand slipping to the back of Dick’s head and slowly guiding his head towards his own. Dick’s eyes slipped closed again as they neared each other, their lips hovering close._

_They jumped apart when the sound of the finished kettle rung through the apartment. “Fuck!” Jason muttered under his breath and quickly moved over to remove the screaming kettle from on top of the hot stove. “Damn.” He said again, when he realized that he had forgotten his mug on the table by the couch. He turned around quickly to go and get the mug, but was met by Dick Grayson standing right before him, mug filled with cold coffee in hand and a shy blush on his cheeks, “You forgot this,” he whispered and extended the mug to Jason._

_*~*_

_Things went back to normal after Jason had brewed a new cup of coffee and had offered Dick a cup of tea – “No, Dick. Coffee is for grown-ups, not teenagers in the middle of an identity crisis,” Jason had teased when Dick asked for a cup of coffee._

_They had talked most of the night, exhausted every subject that they could think of, even exhausting themselves, yet they didn’t stop talking before Dick practically could not keep his eyes open anymore, and had fallen asleep on one of the ends of Jason’s couch, curled into Jason’s warm bedspread. Jason had pulled Dick into his arms and planted a small kiss on his forehead before carrying him to his bed and laying him down onto the mattress. He had followed suit not long after and joined Dick in the bed._

“Stop staring at me, you weirdo.”

 

Jason shook his head as he was pulled out from his train of thought by Dick’s hoarse morning voice. “This ain’t no Twilight movie, Jay, which means that I will not find it romantic that you are watching me sleeping.”

 

Jason let out a small chuckle and pulled the boy closer to his body. “What’s Twilight?”

 

“Oh, Jay, you naïve child!” Dick called in mock as he smiled up at the man.

 

“Shut up.” Jason said and leaned down so that their faces were just inches apart, just like the other night. “You are named _Gray_ -son, after all”

 

“What?” Dick asked confused as to where that statement had come from.

 

“You know, Dorian Gray, Richard _Gray_ son. He’s not the worst person to be associated with.” Jason pointed out and ran his hand up Dick’s back.

 

“He _dies_ , Jason.”

 

“Hey, spoilers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slowly began realizing how absolutely confusing this series might seem to you readers, which I must apologize for. Therefore, I have decided to let you all pick at my brain for just some time:
> 
> The general idea with this series, was that I just wanted to write, and I didn't want to be able to lock myself in, in the sense that I didn't want to have to do the series chronological, since I felt as if it would close off for new ideas and prompts that would fit more accurately into a scenario before they got together, or before Jason's death, etc.
> 
> I hope that you'll be able to have the slightest idea of when and where we are, and that you all enjoy these one-shots that I am so happy to share with you all! 
> 
> Thank you, and please, do feel free to comment if you have a question, or anything that you would like to get off your chest, and then I will see to answer it as fast as I can.


	5. After Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I know that it has been quite a while, since I last updated, and I am so unbelievably sorry. I have been busy with school and illness, but I am better now. 
> 
> So here's another chapter - some fluff, a bit smut (though, not really) and more fluff :D

It had all happened very fast: When Jason and Dick had returned home from patrol, Jason bleeding from his side, Dick had made quick work at Jason’s tight shirt, peeling it off him. “Dick, relax. It’s just a cut, geez.”

 

Dick let out a hollow chuckle and made eye contact with Jason. When he was sure he had Jason’s full attention, he rolled his eyes at him and gave him a disapproving look. “It’s not just a cut, Jason. You got fucking stabbed!” Dick said angrily as he threw Jason’s shirt aside and moved to the kitchen to receive that medical kit that Jason had stashed away under his sink. “Why couldn’t we have just went to the manor? Alfred is so much better at this stuff than I am.” Dick muttered under his breath as he looked through the kit to find the things that he needed.

 

“Because I don’t need their help.” Jason said, dismissively.

 

“But you do need _my_ help.”

 

“I don’t need your help! That’s why you should stop fussing. I am fine!” Jason yelled at the young boy. He could not believe how stubborn Dick were at times. The wound was not something out of the ordinary, nothing Jason could not handle on his own, but here Dick was, fuming at how _reckless_ he thought Jason was.

 

Soon enough, Dick made his way back towards Jason who was still leaning against the window frame. “Sit down and take that stupid helmet off.” Dick ordered as he placed the things on the table beside the couch.

 

Jason obeyed, but not without a roll of his eyes, at how ridiculous he thought Dick was being. He laid down on the couch and slowly slid his helmet off. He tilted his head to the side where his eyes were met by the black fabric of Dick’s cape. “Dick.” He tried, but the boy seemed determined to tend to his wounds. “Fucking fine, Robin.” He said irritated at how distant Dick was being.

 

Dick removed his mask and turned around, a wet cloth in one hand, and a bottle of disinfection cream in the other. To Jason’s surprise, Dick actually crawled up on top of him, straddling his lap. As he got himself situated, he made a small squirm, “Does it hurt?” When Jason did not answer him, and just looked up at him I awe, Dick let out a small laugh. He sat down the cream and leaned down, closer to Jason. His hand moved up to cup at Jason’s jaw, “Jay?”

 

“Y-yeah, I’m good.” He stuttered out. He moved his shaking hands to hold tightly at Dick’s slim waist, keeping him closer. “Just, don’t move.” He breathed out and moved his hand up Dick’s still clothes back to tangle his hand into his black locks. He guided Dick’s face closer and met him halfway, their lips touching softly.

 

Dick let out a small happy sigh against Jason’s lips, which gave Jason the opportunity to slide his tongue in between Dick’s parted lips. The bold move ripped a soft moan from Dick’s throat. The boy pressed his body impossibly closer to the man underneath him, and ran his hand down Jason’s refined and muscly chest. When he scraped his nails over one of Jason’s nipples, he let out a loud groan and tightened his hand in Dick’s hair, kissing him deeper and harder than before.

 

Jason’s other hand moved south, down to Dick’s ass, where he grabbed one of the cheeks hard, which caused Dick to make a small rut with his hips, making both guys moan. Jason responded to the movement, by thrusting his hips up against Dick’s. The friction was amazing, and Jason was sure that somehow, the sounds that were escaping Dick’s lips would kill him. He sounded so amazing on top of him, moaning and whimpering as they thrusted against each other.  “Ah, Ja- ah!”

 

“Fuck, Dick!”

 

Jason arched his back off the couch to press closer to the moving boy on top of him. “Fuck. Yeah, come on. Just like that.” Jason’s hands moved down further, down to the back of Dick’s thighs. He moved to sit up and hurled Dick up with him, still thrusting against him, hard and forcefully.

 

The sounds that Dick was letting out were obscene. It was as if he was not able to contain himself, so wonderfully gone in the sensation of Jason’s hard body up against his, the feeling of his hard, clothed erection against his own, the only thing separating them, the fabric at of their uniforms. “Jason!” Dick whimpered against the man as he reconnected their lips in a bruising kiss. Dick’s hands moved desperately down Jason’s torso, pressing against him, pulling at the fabric of his uniform, wanting so bad to just rip it off him, and touch the skin underneath. He pressed further down, and only stopped when Jason let out a painful groan. Dick jumped away from Jason when he realized what had happened. He looked down at his hand that had wandered over Jason’s body, and saw that it was covered in blood. “Oh, Jason! I am so sorry!” He said and moved all of his attention to the wound on in Jason’s side. “I cannot believe I just did that!”

 

“Hey, relax. It’s fine, Dick.” Jason said and tried to pull Dick closer. “Come on, I was almost there.”

 

“No! Jason,” Dick let out a small laugh, as he looked down at the older man. He looked completely wild, his hair mussed up and eyes filled with lust, “We need to get you cleaned up.”

 

“Noooo.”

 

Dick just laughed and pushed softly at Jason’s chest, so that he laid back down against the couch. “Come on, horn-boy, just let me take care of you, okay?”

 

“Yeah, take care of my dick in your mou- FUCK!” Jason exclaimed loudly when a stinging pain ripped up his side from his wound, when Dick began cleaning it carefully.

 

“Shh… It’ll be over before you know it.” Dick said softly, leaning over to plant a kiss on his forehead before moving back to the wound to tend at it.

 

“Better be, you tyrant.”


	6. Smokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been some time, and I am so sorry! This is supposedly not long after "Sleeping Together"

The air of the apartment was light and fresh from the heavy rain that was falling outside. The windows were all open wide, inviting in the pinkish light from the afternoon sky that painted the room in the last rays of the sun, and the sound of the heavy drops against every surface. The sounds were cast about the apartment, bouncing off the walls and back against the open windows, joining in the choir of the ever-falling raindrops. In one of the windows, Jason was sat. His knees were pulled up against his chest, his legs carelessly filling out the rest of the windowsill that he was occupying. His old, torn book, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, was resting in his hand, as his eyes scanned the pages expertly. In between his feet on the windowsill was a rustic glass placed. The glass had small drops of water running down it’s foggy sides, making it almost impossible to see what was actually in the glass, had the strong colour of the liquid not shone through the cool glass. The palm of his free hand was resting against his forehead, a lit cigarette balancing between his middle- and index finger.

 

      A long line of ash was forming at the end of the cigarette, making it clear that Jason had forgot about its existence as soon as he had dived into the words of his book. The cigarette brought back his attention, when the ashes slowly became too heavy to hold itself up, and fell from the cigarette, gracefully soaring onto the fabric of his dark jeans. He sighed and shook his leg softly to get rid of the grey ashes before bringing the cigarette to his lips and taking a long drag from it. He inhaled deeply, almost moaning as the burning sting travelled down his throat and up again to be released in a great cloud of heavy, grey smoke.

 

The peace was soon broken, as a form flew in through one of the open windows of Jason’s apartment, making the curtains waver in the wind. The loud crash from the form that collided with his wooden floor made one of Jason’s eyebrows arch up, as he curiously squinted over the top of his book. His eyes were met by he sight of a boy on the floor, sitting with his legs spread out, in a puddle of water, dripping wet with his dark hair falling into his eyes. He sent a small smile up towards Jason before groaning in pain as he made it to get up from the floor. “Hey, Robin,” Jason mumbled as he smiled amused at the boy, hiding the smile that was slowly forming on his lips behind his book, “nice of you to just _drop_ in.”

 

The boy let out a puff of air along with a breathless chuckle, before pushing his soaked hair away from his eyes. “Patrol.” He panted shortly, before trying to push himself off the floor once more, only to fail again.

 

Jason nodded shortly, before returning his eyes to the words written in the book, though not proceeding to read. Instead, he asked, his voice distant and strange, “Where’s the Bat?”

 

“Not sure.” The boy scrambled to his knees before forcefully ripping at his cape, making the fabric rip slightly. “Gosh, I hate this thing.” He muttered under his breath, moving to his feet. “Jay-“

 

The boy was interrupted when Jason’s hand moved to block the view of him, silently telling him to keep quiet. “Reading, Dick.” He snarled, although his voice lacked the intensity. There was something about the young boy’s presence, which made it hard for Jason to concentrate. It was as if everything seemed to adjust to Dick’s presence. As if every light shone for the young boy, letting him so naturally, be the centre of attention. It was a role, which Jason knew, that Dick did not ask for, but somehow, without even trying, he would always end up as the centre, shining and radiating light for others to shine with him.

 

He took in the boy’s appearance, looking at how small he looked in the Robin costume. How the soaking wet fabric clung to his skin, showing off the muscles of his slender body. Dick looked _drenched_ , though completely and utterly, irresistible. His eyes wandered on, over his chest, and the small Robin symbol patched onto his costume. Over his exposed neck, stopping there to watch as the small droplets ran down his throat, over his Adams apple and disappearing underneath the uniform. His eyes travelled further upwards as he slowly licked his lips – the boy looked gorgeous, and Jason would have continued ogling Dick if he had not met his sky blue eyes, gazing back at him quizzically.

 

“How can you read when your eyes clearly are on me? Jason, stop staring me down!” Dick exclaimed, shifting uncomfortably under Jason’s intense stare.

 

Jason let out a small cough and returned his gaze to his book, “Yeah, sorry.”

 

Dick bit his lower lip as he shifted on his feet, standing in the middle of the room, awkwardly. “Jason, would it be okay if I-“

 

“Of course it would.”

 

“Stop interrupting me, you idiot.”

 

“Talk nicely, Goldie. I am letting you take a shower here, lending you some clothes and letting you stay the night. I could very quickly take my offer back, if you don’t behave.” He warned and smirked playfully at Dick. The smirk was something that Dick had come to recognize over the span of the year that Jason had been back. A smile that set Dick’s heart on fire, and made his stomach turn with excitement. It was a smirk that was usually followed by some sort of dirty comment, a comment that would make Dick blush and look away, biting his lower lip as he tried to get the, too realistic, pictures out of his mind. “Letting you sleep in my bed with me, unless… Unless, you know, you prefer sleeping on the couch?”

 

“No!” Dick exclaimed in a hurry, blushing a dark shade of crimson red. He quickly clasped his hands over his mouth, as he realized how desperate he had sounded.

 

Jason’s smile turned into something small and satisfied, as he took another long drag from his cigarette. He closed his eyes, and let out a small, pleasurable moan, before blowing out the smoke, in the direction of Dick. “Thought so.”

 

“Those are really bad for you.” Dick whispered, his mouth still covered up by his hands, which made the sentence muffled and hard to understand.

 

“What, again?” Jason asked, raising his eyebrow at the boy.

 

“N-nothing. I’ll go take a shower.”

 

Then, Dick was off to the bathroom, closing the door with a smack behind him.

 

 

*~*

 

 

 

A good 20 minutes, and a hot and relaxing bath, later, Dick walked out of the bathroom, clad in a pair of Jason’s black and red boxers and one of his grey, plain shirts. The clothes was all way too big on Dick, something that Dick really appreciated – He loved wearing Jason’s clothes, loved being surrounded and wrapped up in the smell of the fabric softener that Dick had begun recognizing as Jason’s scent.

 

      He made his way towards the living room, where the sound of rain was still dominating the space of the room, and stopped in his tracks, when he found Jason the exact same place, in the exact same position, as he had been in when Dick had shuffled off to the bathroom in a rush. The only noticeable change was that Jason had taken a new cigarette and was now holding it in between his lips.

      He just stood there, looking at the former Robin in awe. Sometimes, Jason just took his breath away, and left him in no position to form any coherent thoughts. It was a strange place to be in, with a man, an _older_ man, that he had grown up with, had fought beside, had looked up to, hell, he had even attended the man’s funeral, back when he was another person. Back when he had been a stupid and careless boy, just as Dick was back then, and not the man that he had come back as. It was strange to have Jason there, alive and well, but so different from what he once had been.

 

“What are standing there for?”

 

Dick bit his lip and shrugged, “I… I’m not sure, to be honest. I’m not really tired. I don’t want to go the bed quite this soon.”

 

Jason _finally_ put down his book and turned around on the windowsill, facing Dick. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the boy, dressed in _his_ clothes. He looked ridiculous, but so extraordinarily cute, in the way too large, grey shirt. He almost looked like he was drowning in the fabric. “Do you know this book?” Jason asked and threw the book towards Dick, knowing that with the boy’s background in acrobatics, and his time as Robin, his reflexes were just about perfect, and he would be guaranteed to catch it. Jason smiled at him when a sudden tide of pride washed over him, at how well he had come to know Richard Grayson.

 

“Heard of it. Never read it, though.” Dick said as he looked over the cover of the book. It was obvious that Jason had owned the book for quite some time. The edges were slightly bent, and the colour of the cover had been worn off. Only glimpses of the old cover remained, leaving Dick to wonder how the book had looked when it was first bought.

 

“Then grab a blanket and come read it with me. It’s one of my favourites.”

 

Dick’s head shot up to look at Jason in surprise. It probably should not surprise Dick anymore, though. Jason had really opened up to Dick since the rainy day, when Dick had not known where to turn, and had therefore came knocking on Jason’s door. The night where they talked for what seemed like forever, and the night where Jason had held Dick, tightly in his embrace, as they slept in the centre of Jason’s giant bed, curled up together.

      After that, Jason had seemed more comfortable around Dick. He would touch him whenever he wanted to, hug him, if he felt that it had been too long since they last saw each other, and be more aware of him.

 

That was why Dick did not hesitate, grabbing the offered blanket, and walk to Jason. Jason laid back against the wall again, and spread his legs. Dick shuffled up on the windowsill, and carefully leaned back against Jason, his back pressed closely to Jason’s broad and hard chest. Jason’s arms snuck their way around Dick’s waist and hoisted him up a bit, pressing them even closer together. Dick was at loss of words, caught in the feeling of being close to Jason once again.

 

Jason slowly took the blanket from Dick and spread it out over them, and then opened the book, all the way in the beginning. “Are you ready, Goldie?”

 

Dick only nodded and blushed when he felt Jason’s lips, softly brush against his temple, before he started reading aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire scenario - Jason, sitting in his windowill, drinking whiskey, smoking and reading old litterature is something that I very much enjoy to do. And I thought that this weird ritual would fit perfectly to Jason's persona. So here you all go. I am giving you a little piece of myself, a very personal and hidden piece, that I feel blessed to be able to share with you. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story, and for leaving Kudos and leaving comments. I very much enjoy writing, and especially for all of you, guys. You are the best. So, thank you, very much.


End file.
